


Love, It Will Not Betray You, Dismay, Or Enslave You, It Will Set You Free

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Not-Quite-A-Warlock [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Immortal Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Magna decides she's keeping Magnus, Alec finally celebrates his first relationship anniversary, and Magnus gets a glimpse into Magna's childhood, and something even more precious.





	Love, It Will Not Betray You, Dismay, Or Enslave You, It Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Lorenzo got deaged, alternatively, he just totally lied about his age in the show... :P 
> 
> Title is from Sigh No More by Mumford and Sons
> 
> True story, while posting this Spotify decided to play Terrible Things by Mayday Parade, and I'm crying.

_Sigh no more, no more,_  
_One foot in sea one on shore._  
_My heart was never pure,_  
_You know me._  
_~Sign No More, Mumford & Sons_

* * *

Over the last five years, people have come and gone from Magnus’ home, trying to keep him company, keep him from allowing his heart to turn to stone. So, when there’s a tingle in the back of his mind that alerts him to someone friendly crossing his wards, he doesn’t stir, instead, tries to bury himself further in his blankets and slumbers on, oblivious to what’s happening in his living room.

* * *

“Shh.” A familiar voice hisses at Alec as he sneaks through the door into Magnus’ loft.

“Magna?”

“Yes, he’s sleeping.” His daughter replies, a light appearing in her hand, Alec sighs and goes to sit beside her on the couch. “You were supposed to be back hours ago.”

“We got carried away.”

“Mhm.”

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I came to apologize.” Magna whispers, snuggles into her father’s side when he’s comfortable. “For ruining our first meeting, also I’m trying not to go and burn all the Warlocks I can find, _and_ Grandfather.” She tells him, causing him to frown.

“Why?”

“I gave him a copy of my spell book and he almost cried.” Magna replies, letting out an angry huff. “No one ever cries when I give them gifts, not even you, and I’ve _tried!”_

“Oh, yeah, before I went back in time, I gave him an Omamori, and he was… I don’t know, shocked isn’t the right word, but it fits.”

“Has no one ever done anything nice for him just because?” Magna hisses, the glamour on her eyes failing. “Ragnor and Dot haven’t even told him they’re alive, yet.”

“What?”

“I know, I’m going to throw them out of a portal at his feet the next chance I get.” Magna promises, letting her magic crackle on her fingers. “Also, I have like three hundred years’ worth of father’s days to make up, and you have… countless anniversaries to make up, what are you on now? Like, idk, the Ash Anniversary, because you’re so damn old?” Magna says, letting out a quiet giggle, Alec gives a happy little hum.

“I don’t even know what I’d get him.”

“You don’t have to get him things, you could just give him memories.” Magna replies, “I already know what my first gift is, so one year down, two hundred plus to go.”

“Hmm.”

* * *

Magnus wakes to the sound of laughter and loud voices in his loft, the sun valiantly trying to peak in through his curtains, and the smell of pancakes sneaking in through the cracks of the door. He gives a little groan and rolls out of bed, pulling his robe on, he rubs at his eyes as he pads out the bedroom and into the living room, coming to a startled halt as he recognizes the voices.

“Shhh, you don’t want to wake him.” Magna is exclaiming from the kitchen, he hears Alec laughing.

“It’s like midday.” Alec retorts, and Magna giggles.

“You used to sleep in until two in the afternoon!”

“Look, when you get to a certain age…”

“Oh bullshit, you just like sleeping in, and so does baba.” Magna retorts, Magnus gasps at the term, and the quiet that falls over the loft is immediate. “You woke him up!” Magna yells, the first to break the spell.

“You’re the one who kept giggling, darling.” Alec answers, immediately. “I was just trying to cook, but-“

“Oh, shut up.” Magna exclaims, leaving the kitchen to grab a bemused, and highly emotional, Magnus by the hand and drag him over to the table, pulling out a chair and gently pushing him into it. “I told you he needs his beauty sleep.” Magna tells Alec over her shoulder, as she pushes the chair back in.

“He’s beautiful enough, anymore and I’ll have to fight Lust and Aphrodite, so I can give him their titles.” Magnus can't fight the smirk that forms on his face at the words. 

“Eww, dad!” Magna squeals, throwing a ball of flame at Alec, who laughs and catches it in his hand, dissipating it. “I said beauty sleep, not sexy sleep! Ugh.”

“Well you walked into that one, darling.” Alec replies, leaving the kitchen to set a plate of perfectly shaped pancakes down in front of Magnus, seating himself beside him. Magna huffs at him and sinks down in the chair opposite.

“Happy Belated One-Year Anniversary.” Alec says to Magnus, whose brain has decided to power back on. “I know I wasn’t here for it, but-“

“You didn’t have to-“

“Yes, I did.” Alec answers, smiling. “And it’s not a hardship.” Magnus feels the heat on his cheeks, and he can’t help the small smile that graces his lips, or how his heart seems to be doing flips in his chest.

“Then thank you.” He says, choking on the words.

“My pleasure.” Alec purrs, and Magnus lets out a shuddering little breath, heat pooling in a totally different area.

“Right, so I’m going to go find somewhere else to be. Happy anniversary, baba.” Magna says, climbing to her feet, she throws a glare Alec’s way and stalks out the loft. Alec starts laughing the moment she’s gone.

“She… wasn’t calling me that last night.” Magnus whispers, pouring all sorts of sweet things over his pancakes.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind it, because she’s not going to call you anything else. She’s decided to adopt you.” Alec tells him, amused.

“Excuse me?” Magnus asks, offended.

“You’ll see, now eat up, I haven’t cooked pancakes since Magna was a child, so I really don’t know how good they are, sorry in advance if they are bad.”

“I’m sure they will be fine.”

* * *

Later in the day, after he and Alec have relearned each other, and when Alec has left on yet another mysterious mission, and Magnus is once again trying to convince himself that he is not dreaming, there’s a loud, earth shattering pop followed by a flash of light in front of him.

“Happy Belated First Father’s Day, baba!” sounds from a crystal ball spinning in the air in front of Magnus, then the fog in the crystal swirls and creates a scene.

 _“Dad, why don’t I have a mama?”_ a little girl, around seven years old, asks in the fog, clutching tight to a cat plushie.

 _“Because you have a baba, darling. He’s just running at a different point on the timeline from us, but you’ll meet him one day.”_ Alec’s voice answers, and Magnus watches as his boyfriend appears in the fog, pulling the girl into a hug. _“His name is Magnus.”_

 _“Oh. Like me.”_ The girl exclaims, as the fogs swirls and creates another memory.

 _“If you’re like me, why don’t you have eyes like mine?”_ the girl, even younger than before, is asking, tears streaming down her face. _“I’m a freak, dad! Evan said so. Evan said I deserve to burn in hell, because I'm a freak.”_

 _“Evan doesn’t know what he’s talking about, darling. Evan will grow up to cover his body in tattoos and die for a cause he doesn’t know that he believes in. But you, my darling, are going to stay young and beautiful, and_ perfect _forever, while Evan will be lost to the passage of time, you will carry on. Because you are not a freak, through your blood runs the blood of an angel and a demon. You have the ability to be whatever you want to be, and little Evan only has one path in his life, Magna, and it ends in painful, pointless death. Don’t take his jealous words to heart.”_

_“I have angel blood?”_

_“Yes, darling, you grandfather is a fallen angel. He’s so much more powerful than other demons, because his blood is angelic at its base.”_

_“So, I’m a more direct decedent of an angel than Evan is?”_

_“That wasn't my point, but yes.”_

_“Ha! I’m going to go rub it in Evan’s face!”_ the girl yells, running off to do just that as the fog swirls again.

 _“Dad, you said my baba is called Magnus, right?”_ the girl, now a teenager, asks, Alec appearing in the fog at her side.

_“Yes, dear?”_

_“There’s a Magnus Bane here and-“_

_“Where?”_ Alec demands, cutting Magna off.

_“Uhm… at the tavern?”_

_“Stay away from the tavern, darling. We’re going to Egypt tonight, so I need you to go pack.”_

_“But I thought-“_

_“Go, darling.”_

_“Fine.”_ The fog swirls again, and Magnus is startled to find himself seated at a bar, drinking, totally oblivious to the teenage girl watching him in the shadows.

 _“So, that’s him. Baba. Well, dad’s right, he is very handsome. If a bit of a lush.”_ The girl mutters quietly to herself, startling when someone appears at her side, out of the fog forms a teen-aged Lorenzo Rey.

“ _You shouldn’t be here, Magna, you know your dad would have a fit if he saw you here, watching_ him _.”_

“ _Well, you’re not supposed to be here either, Ren.”_

 _“I came to watch over_ you. _”_

_“Yeah, well, you won’t have to do that anymore, we’re going to Egypt.”_

_“Because of_ him _?”_

 _“Yeah, the timeline isn’t right yet. Can’t risk him catching us before it’s time.”_ Magna replies, sounding bitter. 

_“And yet you are here, because?”_

_“Because no one here but_ you _knows my name, and who I’m really named for, and I wanted to see what my baba looked like. Now go away, we mutually agreed we’d be destructive together, don’t tempt me.”_

 _“Fine.”_ The fog swirls again, to show a party.

 _“Come on, either go over there, or stop sulking.”_ A fully-grown Magna is exclaiming to an Alec that just appears in the fog.

 _“I can’t.”_ Alec replies, sounding maudlin as he swirls his drink.

_“You’re both so drunk, I doubt either of you will even remember. Go on, you’re driving me mad!”_

_“I-“_

_“Look, dad, if you did it in the original timeline, he doesn’t remember it, he would have mentioned it. And if you do it now, you already did it in the original timeline.”_

_“This is such a bad decision, but I’m too drunk to care!”_ Alec says, getting to his feet, downing the last of his drink, slamming the glass on the table and moving off, the fog apparently following him, until suddenly Magnus himself appears in the fog, in time for Alec to snag his wrist, spin him around and kiss him like there is no tomorrow, Fog!Magnus responds to the demand immediately.

 _“I forgot dad said he was a slut during this time… I mean, 17,000 partners, that's not one soul at a time, all the time, hon.”_ Magna’s voice whispers as the fog starts to swirl, Magnus scowls, but he can’t deny the truth. He reaches out to grab the crystal as another memory begins to swirl in the fog. The moment his hand touches the glass, the fog settles, becoming cloudy and white.

“Thank you, Magna.” He whispers, holding the crystal to his heart. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

_Love, it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you,_  
_It will set you free._  
_Be more like the man you were made to be._  
_There is a design,_  
_An alignment to cry,_  
_Of my heart to see,_  
_The beauty of love as it was made to be._  
_~Sigh No More, Mumford & Sons_

**Author's Note:**

> Baba - Indonesian for 'father' 
> 
> Also, there will be lil one shots of memories from the crystal at some point, if my muse hangs around long enough. :)


End file.
